1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for ascending and descending trees, utility poles and other vertically positioned posts, and more particularly, to a portable climbing apparatus and a cooperating foot support, both of which are positioned circumferentially on a tree or pole with the climbing apparatus located above the foot support, and the user alternately standing on the foot support and lifting the climbing apparatus, and then sitting on the climbing apparatus to lift the foot support in order to work his way up the tree or pole. Both the climbing apparatus and the foot support are fitted with removable frame members for engagement and disengagement with the tree or pole in order to provide adjustment for the size of the tree or pole and to facilitate ease of manipulation. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the foot support is connected to the climbing apparatus by a pair of safety straps to permit retrieval of the foot support should it inadvertently slip from engagement with the user's feet during climbing and descending. The climbing apparatus and foot support of this invention are light in weight and easy to manipulate, and the climbing apparatus can be provided with wheels for additional ease in transportation, as well as positioned in backpack fashion on the user's shoulders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tree and pole climbing apparatus, and in particular, climbing deer stands and gun platforms, are known in the prior art. Typical of these platforms is the apparatus known as "The Rifleman" which is advertised in Bow and Arrow magazine in a feature known as the "Bow Hunter's Annual" on June 9, 1977, at page 66. This apparatus utilizes a climbing means and a cooperating foot support which appear to be light in weight and fairly easy to manipulate.
Also typical of the climbing apparatus known in the prior art is the hand climber for use with a tree climbing platform, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,765 to Clarence E. Ferguson, et al. This climbing apparatus includes a hand climber which is attached to the tree above the user and is used in cooperation with a support platform carried by the user's feet, with the user pulling himself and the support platform up the tree or pole while grasping the hand climber, and subsequently supporting himself on the platform while manipulating the hand climber higher up the tree or pole. A similar pole climbing apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,995 to Frank Fonte, which apparatus includes a pair of platforms, one of which supports the feet of a user and the other positioned essentially about the waist of the user, and both of which engage the tree or pole to be climbed. The upper platform is initially used to support the weight of the user while the lower platform is pulled upwardly by the legs. Subsequently, the upper platform is pulled upwardly while the user's weight is supported by the lower platform to facilitate a means for moving up and down the pole or tree.
Yet another climbing apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,022 to Joseph W. Ming. The Ming tree climbing stand is built of rigid sheet material and includes a pair of tubular runners secured to either side of the stand and having a tree-contacting end fitted with a V-notch in the center. As in the case of the Ferguson stand, the climbing platform is fitted with a means for inserting the feet, and climbing is accomplished by grasping the tree, pulling the platform upwardly with the legs, and subsequently using the platform to support the legs while the user facilitates another grip higher up the tree. Descent is accomplished by reversing this climbing procedure.
Yet another climbing platform is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,332 to H. W. Brantly. The deer stand of this invention includes a U-shaped bracing element constructed in such a manner as to have its concave inner surface rest against the front of a tree; a clamping bar connectible to the legs of the U-shaped bracing element at the rear of the tree; a platform supported by the U-shaped bracing element and clamping bar; and braces extending downwardly at an angle from the platform which engage the trunk of the tree at a point below the U-shaped bracing element.
Many of the prior art clamping platforms, and portable climbing deer stands in particular, suffer from the disability of being relatively complicated and sometimes heavy, which are severe disadvantages to the deer hunter, who must depend upon mobility in order to assure access to the areas frequented by deer. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices, while light in weight, are not structurally sound and sufficiently large for relative positioning of the hunter, and do not include sufficient safety features for the average hunter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support which are characterized by a high degree of safety, ease of manipulation and transportation, and facilitate great comfort and multiple position capability for the user when in position on a tree or pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable climbing deer stand which can be quickly and easily transported to a desired hunting area and removably attached to a tree, and which is safe and easy to use in ascending and descending the tree and rotating or changing sitting position on the tree or pole.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable climbing apparatus which includes a pair of side frames spaced by a wedge support carrying a wedge for engagement with a tree or pole, and an engaging bar which may be removed from the side frames and positioned around the tree with the desired degree of slack or space, and removably secured to the side frames, typically by means of pins, for engagement with the tree in cooperation with the wedge.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved climbing apparatus having a cooperating foot support or foot climber means, which foot support means is characterized by a generally U-shaped frame having a removable forward brace engagable with the legs of the U, and further fitted with teeth to securely engage a tree trunk or pole, and a rear brace mounted in angular relationship with respect to the frame and also fitted with teeth for cooperative engagement with the opposite side of the tree trunk or pole to provide a safe and firm footing for varying the position of the climbing apparatus during ascent and descent of a tree or pole.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support, which further includes one or more engaging blocks, rings or rollers to adjust the attitude of the apparatus at substantially any point on the tree trunk or pole regardless of the height of the tree or pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support, which apparatus is characterized by an adjustable wedge for selective engagement with the tree trunk, to facilitate adjustment in the attitude of the climbing apparatus and minimize damage to the tree during the ascent and descent of the apparatus.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support which can be collectively folded and stored as desired, and which may be fitted with wheels or provided with straps for backpacking as desired, in order to facilitate ease of transportation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support which can be used as a sled to remove deer and other game animals from the woods, or to facilitate the movement of equipment and supplies from one point to the other, particularly over ice and snow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a climbing apparatus and foot support which cooperate to facilitate multiple selected sitting and standing positions, both facing the tree or pole and facing away from the tree or pole, and providing a foot rest for many of the sitting positions.